The present invention relates to a mobile terminal power receiving module implementing a wireless power transmission method of non-contact power transmission and a mobile terminal rechargeable battery having the mobile terminal power receiving module.
Hand-held mobile terminals such as note PCs, tablet PCs, digital cameras, and mobile phones (in particular smart phones) have rapidly become popular. Most of such mobile terminals are equipped with rechargeable batteries, and require periodic charging. To simplify the operation to charge the rechargeable battery of each mobile terminal, a growing number of devices charge the rechargeable battery by means of cordless power supply (wireless power transmission) utilizing electromagnetic induction between a power transmitting module and a power receiving module (e.g., Patent Literature 1 (PCT application entering national phase in Japan No. 2010-527226), Patent Literature 2 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,948,208 B2), and Patent Literature 3 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,952,322 B2)).
For example, Patent Literature 1 recites a device in which a receiver (power receiving module) that receives energy from a base unit (power transmitting module) which generates an alternate magnetic field by applying an alternate current to a winding, a coil, or any type of current-carrying wire and transmits the energy to a rechargeable battery is mounted on a mobile terminal (see FIG. 16).